


I Am an Autobot

by annie_in_a_trench_coat



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat
Summary: A Self Insert I've been working on cuz I'm a lonely teenage girl who wishes robots were real. Enjoy My trash ;)
Relationships: bumblebee/self insert, dad!optimus prime/ self insert
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The morning air was still and cold as the sound of a garage door opening broke the quiet. The yellow light from the bulbs on the ceiling streamed out into the snow covered yard as a pair of shoes came into view. The cold air hit any exposed skin on the teen girls body, and flushed it red. She pulled her arms tighter around her body and began to shiver at the temperature.  
“Thanks Illinois…” She huffed as she made her way out of the garage. Reaching for the panel on the side of the door, she pressed in the code and watched as the large door closed before her, locking out all and any hope of warmth for the next few minutes.With one last loud sigh, the girl placed her headphones in and began her walk to the bus stop. Her favorite music began blasting in her ears and she couldn’t help but quicken her pace to match the beat of the song. Her eyes remained on her feet as she walked, hoping to block her exposed face from the biting wind.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw something yellow flash. She shot her head up and looked behind her to find nothing but a street lamp lit road and piles of snow. Blue eyes scanned the terrain wildly for any sign of a yellow paint job her heart was aching for. Upon finding nothing, she sighed and turned back to the path ahead of her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and left it there till she crossed the street, snow crunching underfoot. Retrieving her phone, she expected to see a text from her mother saying good morning, or a notification from her ‘Daily Bible Verse’ app, but what she found sent a shock to her core. A new text from a number that had been dormant in her phone for quite a while. 

"Hey Annie, it’s Lennox. I know I’m probably one of the last people you want to hear from right now, and I technically shouldn’t even be texting you, but I had to let you know." 

She stood still in the middle of the sidewalk, her heart racing at a million miles an hour as those three loading bubbles mocked her from her phone screen. She heard cars rush past her and knew that her bus would be coming soon, and she was still a ways from the stop, but her mind was locked on her phone as the rest of her body trembled from the cold. 

"It’s been a while since we’ve all seen you, that much is true and some of us had gotten a little stir crazy waiting for the government to let you visit. I just want you to be on the lookout, alright darlin’? " 

She shook her head in confusion as the minutes ticked by, her thumbs flew to the screen with vigor as she fired back a response. It had been a while since she had seen her second family. Ever since the merging of Cybertron and earth back in 2017, things had been a little crazy. She had been reunited with her birth family and moved back to the Aurora area outside Chicago. She was now constantly being monitored by the US Government to ensure she remained out of sanctioned contact with the Autobot Elite. Optimus, Crosshairs, Drift, Hound, Hot Rod, and Bee had been named the new leaders of the merging of the Cybertronians with human kind; the Autobot Elite.  
They ran the posts where new bots could begin their lives on earth after crashing from deep space. They provided the new arrivals with Alt-Modes to scan and paired them with a military member to teach them about earth. Since they were now all that remained of the first wave, it was the tactical choice, but it also put them in a higher place of responsibility.  
Cade was moved back out to Texas where he, Vivian and Cogman now live on a sprawling ranch with acres upon acres of land. The bots aren’t allowed to see him without permission too. It was a whole thing now. Annie had been kept from the bots since 2017, save the few facetime calls she got or letters in the mail from Government with checks to thank her for her service in the ‘Decepticon War’, it was almost expected of her to forget her life with the Autobots even happened. It was really hard for her, and for the bots too. After losing Sam,Carley, and so many fellow Autobots over the years they had learned to cling to what human family they had left, but these new rules and regulations were keeping them from each other and it was more painful then any of them had anticipated. 

"Hey, what do you mean ‘keep an eye out’? I’m not in any danger am I?"

She fired out a response like it was a gut instinct, the words Lennox had used set her into a slight panic. When she’s told to ‘keep an eye out’, her mind almost always takes her back to hiding from rouge military or Decepticons. She watched the loading bubbled with a harsh glare as a gust of wind ripped past her; if she wasn’t quick she was definitely going to miss her bus. 

"Baby Girl it’s so good to hear from you. I’m sorry we’ve been so distant. I can’t imagine the effects this is having on you, lord knows Prime is missing the hell out of you.  
Annie suddenly felt tears well in her eyes. ‘Prime is missing the hell out of you."

She felt a lump grow in her throat as she turned her head upwards to keep the tears from falling. Her breath clouded into the air before her, rising to meet the morning sun. She couldn’t help but sniff loudly trying to keep tears from falling. If her parents knew she was even reading these texts, let alone the government? She could say goodbye to ever seeing the bots ever again. She missed them with a passion, and she hated having to hide her past experiences with her classmates. Her family is forever grateful that the bots cared for her for all those years, but now that she was home it was water under the bridge. Her parents knew she missed them, but they wanted more than anything for her to accommodate back to life with them, and try and break her ties with the Autobots.  
She spent a majority of her life living on the road with Bumblebee. When the US shut out all Cybertroinans and Project Cemetery Wind went into effect the bots split up. Even though Optimus had been the main caregiver for Annie as a child, along with Lennox, when the humans attacked the bots in New Mexico Annie was taken by Bee, while Optimus fled. Her life was shoplifting from shitty gas station stores, and stargazing at night with Bumblebee. When Crosshairs, Drift and Hound showed up they took a quick liking to her even though Crosshairs and Bee were almost always at each other's throats. Cade had soon become family, and she couldn’t imagine life without him either. 

But here she was. 6 years later living with a family she barely remembers in a nice house, in a nice town, going to a nice school, living a nice life. But she didn’t have a single form of contact with the family she had built. Lennox’s words about Optimus missing her made the pain of how alone she had been all too real. She missed yelling the lyrics to music in Optimus’ cab while he pretended to not enjoy it. She missed teaching Bumblebee secret hand shakes, and showing him what audio clips to use for the best sentences. She missed dancing with Cade while Hound laughed in the background. She missed the shouts when Grimlock would eat another car. She missed it all.  
“I mean keep an eye out, because we can’t find Bee. He’s supposed to be here for a briefing, but no one has seen him since last night.” 

As if on cue the rev of an engine could be heard from behind the teen girl on the sidewalk. The cold morning air seemed to solidify around her as headlights illuminated the ground around her. She slowly turned around, snow crunching under foot, and let her blue eyes rest on the yellow paint job outlined by snow. 

“Bee?”


	2. Here

The teen froze dead in her tracks when the Camero came into full view. Snow was falling like ashes in a mighty battle field all around the two forms. Annie was now breathing shallow and slow, her eyes filling with tears as the headlight flashed in her eyes. She watched a moment later as the school bus went speeding past. The long dull yellow and black bus contrasted against the bright yellow and black of the sports car before her. Her head was spinning, she couldn’t believe she was seeing what she was seeing.   
A yellow Camero was not a unique car, every now and then she would see one on the road beside her mother’s car, and a surge of hope would fill her bones in hope that it was in fact the bot she had grown so close to. But every time, she would see an average person behind the wheel having at her as she stared on. Every time she would watch the car drive away without a second thought to her place on the sidewalk. 

But now….

She was shaking, not just from the cold, but from the utter adrenaline that fueled her body as the floodgates of her memories came crashing forward. She knew she missed the bus, if this wasn’t in fact Bumblebee she was going to have to make up an excuse for her father to call her in sick to school. But the way that the car was just sitting there; she could feel his non visible optics on her. Her mind was racing, every emotion she had felt for the past few years alone was fueling her, her phone was dropped and it hit the frozen sidewalk with a smack.   
“B-Bumblebee?” She squeaked. The road was now dead, even though it was the entrance to her neighborhood not a single car drove past the two in the silent standoff. Tears were now falling from her eyes in streams as she took a defensive step back. Her stance no reflected the panic she felt, she raised her arms in defense like Optimus had taught her but she knew if this was some sort of trick she wouldn’t stand a chance against any kind of Cybertrionian. As soon as she lifted her arms the headlights on the car shut off. She yelped quietly when the light left her eyes and she closed them to readjust to the dark. “Son of a bitch…” She huffed as she took a few staggered steps back. 

That's when she heard it. 

The sound she had grown so familiar with. The sound of a radio crackling and groaning at an abnormal volume. The sound that was always followed by a string of random voices. 

“Hey there ---- Short stack! ----- It’s been quite a long time…” 

Annie felt her whole body tense up. The cold was hitting her body like waves of water in a restless ocean. The voices coming through the radio soon replaced the cold in warm calming waves. She felt her body begin to relax as the realization that he was here washed over her. It was really him. After 3 years of being alone in a small little town with people she barely knew, forced to repress her whole life up until that moment, the feeling of truly being seen and heard came back. She felt her heart pick up pace as she relaxed her stance and let a sob escape her lungs. The car lurched forward in response to her cries, but stopped when she dropped her head.   
Annie dropped her backpack from her shoulders and let it hit the ground with a thud. She didn't care that her chromebook was inside, or that her AP Psych notes would be ruined by the snow, or that her clean gym clothes would be now soaked by water seeping in. She didn’t care about any of that anymore. Her shoulders were shaking as she stepped forwards, not caring about the ice underfoot. Tears fell like waterfalls as she slowly approached the car. Her hands were trembling as she lifted them to the hood. 

The heat emanating from the metal was so comforting, and for a moment she was taken back to being 10 years old and resting her head against Bee’s hood as he revved the engine. She could hear her own laughter as the sound frightened her and made her ears ring; he was always messing with her like that. She slowly placed her hand against the warm metal and felt like she was regaining a part of her that had been missing for far too long. Suddenly she was brought back to reality and Bee was in fact there. She was really standing on the end of her street, on a Tuesday morning like any other, with her oldest friend right in front of her. She sobbed silently as she rested her other hand on the hood as well, she was still shaking but now laughter was falling from her lips amongst the tears. To any random passersby this was truly an odd sight. She realized how odd she must look and began wiping her face. 

“Holy shit…” She laughed, her face red. “It’s really you.” The engine revved and the interior lights switched on as the driver’s side door opened, letting out a burst of warm air. She could hear the sound of the bus turning the corner at the end of the street and knew the possibility of running away to school was no longer an option; not that she wanted it to be at this point. Her mother and father's voice rang in her head, yelling for her to just run home and call Lennox. She could get out of this scott free. This wasn’t her idea, Bee would get in trouble not her. But she was standing there, on the street of her new life that she had been forced into, apart from the family that had raised her. Standing in an outfit that she had picked out from her large closet of clothes her parents had bought for her, and not whatever she could shove in her bag from the Goodwill before getting caught. Standing by a backpack full of school books and electronics and not stolen goods from the local EZ-Mart, or spare parts she would need later to help fix up the bots. 

She was standing in her new life, as new Annie, but here was the door to the life she once knew begging her to come back. 

And she wasn’t about to say no.


End file.
